A light emitting device such as a light emitting diode (LED), an organic light emitting diode device (OLED), and a photoluminescence (PL) device has been variously applied to a domestic electric device, a lighting device, a display device, various automatic devices, and the like.
The light emitting device may display intrinsic colors of a light emitting material such as blue, red, and green in a light emission part, or white by combining light emitters displaying different colors.
Such a light emitting device may generally include an encapsulant having a packaging or encapsulation structure. Such an encapsulant may be made of a composition for an encapsulant that is a transparent resin being able to externally pass light emitted from a light emission part.